Teka-Teki
by RikkaKochi
Summary: Ayo, readers sekalian bagi kalian yang merasa membutuhkan cerita menguras otak, datang(?) Kesini dan kita pecahkan Teka-Teki bersama-sama (Boboiboy character: all chara.) Warn: find by yourself. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Teka Teki**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: teka-teki bukan milik Rici. Boboiboy juga punya Animonsta.**

Belakangan ini teman dekatku Yaya sedang memamerkan pacar barunya yang seorang bule asal Inggris. Namanya Halilintar. Walaupun Yaya kurang fasih berbahasa Inggris, namun dia tetap nekat berhubungan dengan Halilintar.

"Ying kamu tau nggak ini artinya apa?" Tanya Yaya sambil menyodorkan ponselnya yang berisi chat dengan pacarnya.

" _How are you baby? My neighbor doesn't bring my laptop back, would you do me a favor?"_

Ying pun tertawa. "Hah, ini sih bukan bule inggris!"

"Enak aja! Dia beneran bule tau! Nih, kita foto bareng kok!" Sanggah Yaya sedikit gusar.

Ying kembali tertawa geli.

.

.

Pertanyaannya:

Lalu siapakah pacar Yaya itu, kalau dia bukan orang Inggris?

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Halo semua! Kembali lagi bersama Rikka! Ulululu! #ditimpukreaders.**

 **Hehehe, Rici ngeliat sekarang udah mulai banyak riddle/teka-teki di ffn. Makannya Rici coba-coba buat deh. Ayo, coba ditebak apa jawabannya...**

 **Untuk fic "unexpected Love" aku hiatus, karena...**

 **You dont say!**

 **Taufan: pasti kehabisan ide nih.**

 **Rici: Ehehe NGGAK kok! Cuma...**

 **Halilintar: udahlah, daripada kepanjangan mending aku tutup ni A/N. Untuk readers jangan lupa review, jawablah dengan alasan yang logis(?)**

 **#krik! krik!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teka-Teki**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Teka-Teki bukan punya Rici. Boboiboy punya Animonsta.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gimana tugas buat besok?" Tanya Fang pada Air.

"Semuanya sudah siap." Jawab Air

"Besok kau yang presentasi ya... soalnya...- belum sempat Fang menyelesaikan kata katanya,

 ***TIIIN!***

Terdengar lah suara klakson sangat nyaring.

"Apa sih?!" Fang bergumam kesal.

"Tadi gimana?" Fang bertanya kembali pada Air.

"Ntar aja ya, kita omongin." Katanya ragu.

"Kenapa? Udah sekarang nggak Apa Apa!" Ucap Fang sedikit memaksa.

Lalu, tiba-tiba suara klakson terdengar lagi dari belakang.

"Ah! Bikin kaget saja! Udah bener ngikutin rambu, masih juga diklakson." Tapi Fang lihat Air hanya diam. Dan Fang pun sadar lalu memacu motor nya.

Pertanyaannya:

Apa yang Fang sadari sehingga dia memacu motor nya?

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Yoshaaa! Jawaban Chapter kemarin yang benar adalaaah...**

 **Jawaban:**

 **Hali bukan seorang british, penggunaan kata 'neighbor' biasanya untuk American. Kalo british, biasanya 'neighbour'.**

 **Wkwkwk! Di review, banyak banget yang ngira Hali itu tetangga Ying. Padahal bukan! Hahaha! Tapi, ada juga kok yang bener. Chapter kemarin susah nggak? Semoga nggak. Soalnya aku mau yang lebih susah lagi kedepan. #ditimpuk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Teka-Teki**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Teka-Teki ini, diambil dari beberapa sumber. Boboiboy juga punya Animonsta.**

Aku bekerja di sebuah restoran. Larut malam, pada saat restoran itu sedang sepi, aku melihat sepasang muda-mudi. Sepertinya mereka berpacaran. Sang gadis, yang ku ketahui bernama Ying tampak antusias bercerita pada sang pria, Taufan. Namun Taufan, bersikap sebaliknya, ia tampak sangat gugup. Bahkan, tingkah lakunya sangat mencurigakan. Ia sama sekali tak tersenyum dan hanya mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya ke atas meja. Lama kelamaan aku menyadari bahwa ketukan jarinya memiliki irama.

 **Taptaptap. Tap tap tap. Taptaptap.**

 **Taptaptap. Tap tap tap. Taptaptap.**

Irama itu sangat _chatcy_ sehingga mudah ku ingat. Mereka duduk disana agak lama, sehingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi. Aku merasa bersalah, mereka mungkin merasa agak terganggu sebab sejak tadi aku terus memandangi mereka.

Saat membayar bom di kasir, sang gadis tersenyum sangat manis sementara sang pria dengan tatapan tajam menatap ke arahku sebelum akhirnya pergi. (Mungkin depresi). Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Aku harap gadis itu baik baik saja.

.

.

Ayo readers! Pecahkan makna tersembunyi Teka-Teki di atas!

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Hihihi! Selamat pagi semua! Aku berencana mem-publish fic ini setiap hari! Sebagai permintaan maaf karena fic "Unexpected Love" hiatus.**

 **Yosh! Jawaban Chapter sebelumnya adalah:**

 **Air dan Fang, sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas. Udah bener lagi merah berhenti, nah dibelakang ada mobil klakson. Sebenarnya mobil tersebut tidak bisa berhenti, remnya blong.**

 **Tapi aku sedikit kecewa, REVIEW CHAPTER KEMARIN SANGAT SEDIKIT! Jadi readers, mohon tinggalkan jejak.**

 **Wkwkwk! Apakah Chapter kemarin gampang? Pastilah yaaa.**

 **Yosh a/n gak mau panjang-panjang. Jadi...**

 **REVIEW PLEASE...**

 **please tinggalkan jejak. Jika menjawab sertai alasan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teka-Teki**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Teka-Teki ini saya ambil dari beberapa sumber. Boboiboy punya Animonsta.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Aku kedatangan saudara jauhku sekaligus teman bermainku waktu kecil. Dia sekarang sudah sukses menjadi kepala CIA. Dia menginap di rumah ku karena keadaan dia disana sedang tidak aman.

Aku menunggu nya di bandara, sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan datang. Aku mengangkat karton bertuliskan **Hali.** Ya, itulah nama saudara ku yang sekarang menjadi kepala CIA.

"Hai kawan! Lama tidak bertemu!" Katanya sambil memeluk ku.

Aku pun balas memeluk nya. "Lo laper nggak? Udah jam makan siang nih." Tanyaku.

"Yah, nggak terlalu sih. Tapi kalo lo mau makan yaudah ayo!" Kata Hali.

Kami pun berangkat ke restoran kesukaan ku dengan pengawalan ketat polisi berbaju preman.

"Jadi begini toh kalo jadi orang penting. Hehehe." Kataku menyindir. Hali pun hanya tertawa.

Setelah sampai dan memesan tempat, akui memanggil seorang pelayan. Terlihat dia seperti orang baru. Jangkung (tinggi) dengan rambut pirangnya. Pelayan baru sepertinya. Kami pun memesan. Beberapa menit kemudian makanan pun sampai, diantarkan oleh orang baru itu.

Setelah makan, kami kembali ke mobil. Tiba-tiba saja Hali terjatuh pingsan.

"Hali, bangun!" Kataku panik.

.

.

Pertanyaannya:

Hayooo! Kenapa Hali pingsan?

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **CIA= Central Intelligence Agency**

 **Wilayah= Amerika Serikat.**

 **Halooo! Makasih banyak buat yang udah review. Akhirnya review fic ini meningkat. Sekali lagi makasih yaaa...**

 **Ahahaha! Rici nggak nyangka, ternyata Chapter kemarin gampang ya. Jawabannya pada bener, tapi nggak semua.**

 **Jawabannya adalah:**

 **Taptaptap= (-)= S**

 **Tap tap tap=.= O**

 **Taptaptap= (-)= S**

 **Kalo dirangkai, SOS.**

 **Itu sinyal SOS. Artinya, Taufan bakal *glek! Dibunuh sama Ying. Tapi si 'aku' salah sangka. Padahal, Taufan kan minta pertolongan. Si 'aku' nggak peka nih. Pas Taufan bayar ke kasir, dia natap tajam ke si 'aku' seolah berkata "nggak peka banget sih!"**

 **Oke kayaknya cukup sekian.**

 **Sekali lagi, TOLONG TINGGALKAN JEJAK! Dont be a silent readers.**

 **(Silent nya kayaknya salah deh.)**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Guru Magang**

Suatu hari seorang calon guru melakukan magang di sebuah SD di Malaysia. Ini adalah kali pertamanya mengajar, sehingga ia merasa sangat gugup. Untunglah murid-muridnya sangat ramah dan dengan waktu cepat ia sudah merasa dekat dengan murid2nya.

Namun beberapa hari sebelum masa magangnya berakhir, salah seorang anak perempuan di kelasnya meninggal bersama kakak laki2nya. Mereka sedang tertidur di lantai dua saat api menelan rumah mereka. Hanya kedua orang tuanya dan adik mereka yang masih bayi yang tidur di lantai satu mereka menyelamatkan diri.

Teman2 sekelasnya shock dan menangis tersedu-sedu saat upacara pemakaman mereka. Setelah pemakaman, sang guru magang melihat-lihat lukisan yang dibuat oleh gadis itu sebagai tugas kelas seni. Temanya adalah keluarga. Di sana ia menggambar rumah dan keluarganya. Ia dan kakaknya sedang melambaikan tangannya dari jendela lantai dua. Sementara ayahnya sedang menggendong bayi mereka, bersama dengan ibunya yang sedang menyirami tanaman di halaman.

Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia. Sungguh sangat disayangkan.

 **A/N:**

 **Maafkan saya yang sudah lama nggak update ya wahai readers! Huwaaa! Rici, merasa bersalah deh sama kalian. Tapi Rici juga nggak bisa janji bakal bisa update kilat. Dunia persekolahan(?) Yang kejam membuat Rici... membuat Rici... huwaaa!**

 **Halilintar: author sarap!**

 **Oke, jawaban pada Chapter sebelumnya adalah:**

 **Hali mengalami jetlag kalo misalnya disini pagi ya disana malem... hehehe! Sekali lagi Rici mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya. *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Ya, buat yang nungguin Fic "unexpected Love" maaf saya belum bisa lanjut. Kalo ada yang punya ide Chapter berikutnya dari "unexpected Love" silahkan rekuest(?) Di kolom review ya readers...**

 **Dadaaaah!**

 **Salam, Rici.**


End file.
